


Never Again

by ZinevichS



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Disputes, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and her daughter live with the Winchesters. </p><p>After her boyfriend loses his place she begs the Winchesters to let him come live with them.</p><p>They agree, though, they didn't realize how much of a bastard he is.</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> The song I used for this is Never Again by Nickelback

You and your five year old daughter, which you had conceived after a night of stupid fun with a guy, live in the bunker with Dean and Sam Winchester.

You and the brothers are old friends. Your dads used to drop you all off at a motel and go hunting, you would spend lots of time with them, they were your family.

Your boyfriend of six months, who is a hunter himself, had lost his place by getting evicted and you begged the brothers to let him move in the bunker, when they had finally caved you were thrilled.

Then the fighting started...

You and Matt would fight mostly every night, usually about one thing. The bunker, living here with two other guys.

Then Matt got violent, very violent.

You put it off to him just letting off steam, you begged the brothers to let it go.

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight_   
_She must have done something wrong tonight_   
_The living room becomes a boxing ring_   
_It's time to run when you see him_   
_Clenching his hands_   
_She's just a woman_   
_Never Again_

You close your book when Matt stumbles in, you sigh.

You are sitting in the living room, waiting for Matt to come home, your daughter already put to sleep.

"Matt."

Matt turns to you, finally noticing you. "What."

You stand up and take a step towards Matt, you see his hands clench.

"Why don't I help you get to bed?"

You walk over to him and put a hand on his elbow, trying to lead him to yours and Matt's room. Matt yanks his arm out of your grip.

"Why don't we get our own place?"

You sigh, annoyed, "I don't want to leave Sam and Dean-"

"What do you love them or something!?"

"Their mine and Maddie's family!"

Your face is smacked and your head snaps to the right.

"Don't speak to me like that."

You clench your jaw, "C'mon, let's get you to bed." You try again to get him to move but he rounds on you.

He pushes you back and sends a fist flying towards your face. He hits you in the nose, your eyes blur but you don't think he broke your nose.

He kicks your knees out from under you and you buckle, he holds your hair, pulling, he kicks and punches you black and blue, you scream out.

_I hear her scream, from down the hall_   
_Amazing she can even talk at all_   
_She cries to me, Go back to bed_   
_I'm terrified that she'll wind up_   
_Dead in his hands, She's just a woman_   
_Never Again_

Dean was cleaning his guns in his room when he hears you scream, he sighs. He knows what is happening, he's amazed you're able to scream out.

There's a knock at his door and your little daughter comes in, crying.

"D-Dean, he's hurting mama."

Sam walks in after her, "We need to do something, this can't keep going on."

Dean gets up and walks to where you two are at, the other two staying at his doorway.

Y/N turns to him, "Go back to bed Dean. Just go! Make sure Maddie's in bed."

Dean gives a heart broken look but you've told the brothers that you would deal with it and it wasn't their problem. But you weren't dealing with it.

Dean turned his back and heard the noise of Matt hitting you again, he's afraid one day she'll be dead in his hands one day.

_Been there before, but not like this_   
_Seen it before, but not like this_   
_Never before have I ever_   
_Seen it this bad_   
_She's just a woman_   
_Never Again_

You shouldn't go through this.

It had gotten worse, the beatings. They were bad.

_Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell_   
_It starts to sting as it starts to swell_   
_She looks at you, she wants the truth_   
_It's right out there in the waiting room with those hands_   
_Lookin' just as sweet as he can, never again_

After Matt was done you stumble to Dean's room. You can tell you need to go to the hospital.

Dean's door is open and he's awake, pensively cleaning his weapons with a big frown, you know how he feels.

"D-Dean..." Dean's head snaps up to you when he hears your call. He immediately sets his gun down and walks over to you, tilting your face to get a better look at your bruised and battered face.

"You need to go to the hospital. This one's not going to heal without some medical help."

You nod and lean on him, "C-Can Maddie stay with Sam while we're gone. I don't want her coming."

Dean nods, "Ya, let me just go-and tell Sam."  
~  
You sigh when you get to the hospital, you know they'll be questions.

Dean stands in your room with you with crossed arms, scrunched face.

"Ms. L/N how did this happen?"

"Slipped and fell..."

The nurse nods, there's a knock on the door. Matt steps through. Your face pales and you shake.

The nurse looks to you then to Matt, she looks to his fists, not hands, fists. Their bruised and bloody. Bastard didn't even try to cover his crime.

The nurse addresses him, "Sir, can you please step out in the hall?" Matt looks irritated at her.

"Why? Are you going to tell him too?" He points to Dean.

Your face pales further and the nurse looks to you, you subtely shake your head.

"Family only allowed, he is her brother." Matt's face darkens and he's about to comment when the nurse shoos him out.

The nurse turns to you, "Did he do this?"

You shake your head no, "I told you, slipped and fell." Your face and body are hurting now, you're swelling.

The nurse looks at you, the look saying she knows you're liying, you speak up, "I swear. Slipped."

Dean tsks, you snap your head to him, giving him a hard stare. He shuts up.

_Seen it before but not like this_   
_Been there before but not like this_   
_Never before have I ever seen it this bad_   
_She's just a woman, never again_   
_Never again_

When you and Dean leaves the hospital he's still brooding. Matt's beside you, has a painful grip on you.

"You're coming with me." It's not a question, you know that. Dean broods more and you can tell he's about to explode.

You quickly turn and tell Dean you'll see him later, leading Matt to his car.

_Father's a name you haven't earned yet_   
_You're just a child with a temper_   
_Haven't you heard don't hit a lady_   
_Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure_

Dean got in before you, he's waiting at the bottom of the steps, arms folded.

"Maddie sleeping still?"

Dean nods, "She's in Sam's room, sleeping with him. She couldn't sleep in her own by herself."

You let out a sad sigh. Matt tightens his arm around you.

"Y/N I wanted to talk to you about Maddie." You look up at Matt, he didn't usually concern himself with anything to do with your daughter.

You see him smirk to Dean and then lead you over to the couch. Dean's lingering, waiting for him to try something.

"I wanted to know when she can start calling me dad."

Before you can answer you hear Dean bark out a laugh, though it's not the one he gives when he's laughing with you or Sam. This laugh is mocking.

Matt turns annoyed to him, "What."

Dean tries to calm himself before speaking, "Y-You think she's going to let Maddie call you dad? That's just- that's good, even for you."

Matt stands and stalks to Dean, poking him in the chest, "Oh? And you'd be better? Dean Winchester, the guy who's heavens and hells little bitch."

You see Dean's face sober and hardens, "I know I shouldn't be one, maybe you should learn that too."

You saw where this was going and it was going there fast.

Matt shoved Dean, "I'd be an awesome father to her."

Dean laughs again the grabs Matt's shirt, "Dean!"

Dean slams him into the wall, "Father's a name you haven't earned yet. Haven't you heard to not hit a lady? You'd probably hurt Maddie too. Kicking your ass would be a pleasure but Y/N tells me not too. You're lucky she's defending you or you would've been long gone by now."

He shoves Matt away and stalks away, eyeing you when he walks past you.

_He's drunk again, it's time to fight_   
_Same old shit, just on a different night_   
_She grabs the gun, she's had enough_   
_Tonight she'll find out how fuckin' tough is this man_   
_Pulls the trigger fast as she can, never again_

The next day you are playing with Maddie, having a little tea party.

Its not even 3 in the afternoon and Matt comes in, drunk.

He stumbles in the living room where the brothers had let you and Maddie set up the tea party.

He slurs, "Y/N." He stumbles over to you and tries to grope you but Maddie is _right there_ and you're not going to stand for that.

You push him off, hitting him, "Get off Matt. Maddie's here."

He gets angry and flips over the coffee table you two are using, breaking it, "I don't care!"

Maddie screams.

Matt slaps you and you fall on your side, you yell at Maddie, "Go! Leave right now! Go see Dean or something."

Maddie's about to leave but Matt blocks her from leaving, "Why should she go to those dickbags? She can come to me. Come here Maddie." Maddie shakes her head and backs away, Matt growls. "Why you little shit." He goes to make a move at her but you recover and push her out of the room.

"Go see Dean." You turn back around and Matt's fist connects with your face.

You're tired of it.

"Matt, I'm tired of you beating me and now you're going after Maddie? I need you to leave. And never try to contact me again."

Matt seethes, " _No._ "

He goes for you but you run away. He isn't gonna leave... Not willingly.

You go to your room and grab your gun... You're about to do it. You can't deal with this anymore.

_Seen it before but not like this_   
_Been there before but not like this_   
_Never before have I ever seen it this bad_   
_She's just a woman, never again_

Matt appears in your doorway and you point the gun at him, taking the safety off.

"You bitch, you gonna shoot me?" He takes a step towards you and you pull the trigger before he can get another step in.

The sound reverberates throughout the bunker. Matt drops to the floor, lifeless.

Sam and Dean run to your room but stop when they see Matt. Maddie's running down the hall, you scream to her, "Don't come down here Maddie! Please go back to Dean's room." You know she went to him, she loves him. Not that she doesn't love Sam but Dean's been like a father figure to her, no matter if he thinks he wouldn't be good.

You hear her little footsteps retreat and you let go. You break down.

You slide to the floor and cry into your hands, you feel arms wrap around you and smell the musk of leather, whiskey, and apple pie. You lean into him.

Dean's chest vibrates when he speaks, "Sam can you take care of him?" You guess Sam nods because you can hear him huff up the body and walking away.

Dean kissed your head, "I'm proud of you darling." You keep crying and squeeze Dean's shirt in your hands.

Dean rocks you back and forth, "Everything will be okay now, I promise."

_Seen it before but not like this_   
_Been there before but not like this_   
_Never before have I ever seen it this bad_   
_She's just a woman, never again_   
_Never again_   
_Never again_   
_Never again_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> Please, if you or someone you know is in a situation like this go get help. Get out, make your life better. I promise you will not regret it.


End file.
